Potential points
Potential points are received every time a legend advances a level. They are assigned to legends to increase their effect in certain aspects of battle. The number of received points is based on the legend's ability score, but there is an element of luck involved as well. These points can be spent on either Courage, Magic, or Strategy using the plus button ( ) next to those skills. This will increase the skill by one for each point spent. Afterwards make sure to press the save button ( ); if you don't want to save your assigned points then just close the menu. Use Assigned to either Courage (Crg.), Magic (Mag.), or Strategy (Strt.), they can influence the tide of battle in your favor. Without potential points, a Legend would be unable to gain in power outside of the increases given solely for upgrading the Legend (increases in Legend Life, Mana, & Army Size). Courage determines the attack power increase of the troops the Legend leads. A Legend with a higher Courage will deal more damage when attacking than that of a similar Legend with lower Courage and the same troops. A governor with high Courage will decrease the time required to train troops. One point of Courage adds five points to his/her Military bonus. required to confirm the formula for the effect of Military bonus per point, or for that matter per Courage point (five Military bonus points) Magic can (and since it uses "can" in-game, it cannot be said otherwise) increase the lifespan (life) of troops, as well as increase the effect caused by the use of Artefacts. Theoretically, a Legend with a higher Magic would increase the power of, for example, an Artefact such as the Duality Blade more than a similar Legend with lower Magic. A governor with higher Magic will increase the production of resources. One point of Magic adds five points to his/her Infl. bonus, and .5% of the Basic Yield to the production of resources (ten Infl. bonus points would add 1% of Basic Yield to Governor addition). Following this formula, two hundred Magic points are required to increase the production of resources by 100% of the Basic Yield. required to confirm the formula for the effect of Infl. bonus per point in reducing construction time, or for that matter per Magic point (five Infl. bonus points) Strategy determines the defense power increase of the troops the Legend leads, as well as increases the amount of troops a Legend can lead. One point of Strategy will increase the size of the army it can lead by twenty halberdiers, ten swordsmen or archers, or four charioteers (please remember that Legend level is the dominant factor in the size of an army that a Legend can lead, and that the increases of it through increases in Strategy are minor in comparison, only serving as a boost). A Legend with higher Strategy will (again, theoretically) lose less troops in battle when taking damage. A governor with high Strategy will decrease the time required to research technologies (skills) in the University. One point of Strategy adds five points to his/her Skill bonus. required to confirm the formula for the effect of Skill bonus per point, or for that matter per Strategy point (five Skill bonus points) Acquisition Potential points are gained by leveling up a legend. A legend's level, multiplied by ten, and then squared, is the amount of experience needed to upgrade it from that level. Following this formula, a Legend with a level of 1 requires 100 experience, 2 requires 400 experience, 3 requires 900 experience, etc. Experience can be gained through attacking wildlands or another player. Wildlands of the same level will award the same experience, and if more than one Legend participates in the battle, the Legend(s) with a higher level will receive more experience out of the total gained. Legends appointed as the Governor of a city will gain experience over time, simply for holding the position, and upon completion of the construciton of a building needed for experience gain or no gain upon completion of troop training or skill researching. Once acquired, the potential points can then be assigned to Courage, Magic, or Strategy as stated above, for use determined by the player. Ability affects the number of potential points gained. Possible potential points per Legend upgrade is equivalent to the Legend's Ability divided by ten. (quoted from link) Category:Mechanics